


Dear Diary

by GriiffinWrites



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, High School, Imaginary Friends, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Interactive, Short Chapters, Slice of Life, Suicide Notes, Undertale will come shortlyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/pseuds/GriiffinWrites
Summary: Dear Diary,Mayday here. Today is the day i die. June 16th. No one wants me here. I'm invisible. But if i have to be honest, reader, i'm scared. I'm so, so scared. I'm scared of dying. Should i really do this? Null keeps telling me too. I don't know what to write.I'll write tomorrow. If i make it.





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea i got
> 
> idk
> 
> don't worry, undertae wll come in shortly
> 
> is it weird that i want to collab wth someone?
> 
> Anyways, i hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Edit: Is it just me being weird because the summary is appearing twice. Idk, it look weird.  
> Also made a slight description change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first entry...

Dear Diary,  
My name is Allison. Allison Mayday.  
Today is January 22nd, and i decided i'd write. My mom got me this journal for my birthday two years ago and i'm only using it today because i never found i use for it. I found it in the attic today and thought about what my mom said when she got me it. I'm going to be writing my emotions and thoughts. Enjoy, whoever has found this. Whether it be my friends, family, or just a random person on the street...

School has been rough, got another B-, flunking in math a little bit. And even so my parents got upset. They always want me to be pitch perfect. They always expect me to get A's. The teacher yelled at me for making another student upset when i was only trying to be honest. Be myself. Anyways, the moral of the story is i hate school and it hates me.

My Sister moved out last week, pursuing her job as a doctor. She was really nice. That night i got really upset other it, because she was the only person who really stood up for me. I ended cutting my arm that night. The feeling of it really relieves my pains. I still have the bandaid on my arm. I promised not to cut myself this week, unless i really need too. I kept my razor under my pillow so no one finds it. I'll need to clean the dry blood off it soon.

I guess that is it for now? I don't really know what to write anymore. I... guess that's it from me. Goodbye. Maybe i'll actually explain more about me.

T'ill tomorrow, \- MD

_You set the book down, hearing your mom call for lunch. Maybe you'll read another page later. You walk downstairs and sit down to eat..._


End file.
